Why i would die for you
by EmoBloodLine
Summary: AlterNet ending to Soul Eater anime, disclaimer, Soma, you guys know me well enough, that it will be a SoMa. I as upset with how it ended. Still my favorite anime, but thought this idea is better.


**Random one shot! How I think the series should have ended.**

At Shibusen:

The barrier was lifted. They started cheering. Maka, actually defeated Asura. Then someone asked the heart wrenching question. "Where's Maka?"

Battle Ground:

Soul's surrounded the sky. Everyone but Soul cheered. He didn't see Maka. "Maka!" He screamed. Everyone grew silent, and stared at him. He slowly stood up. "MAKA!" He screamed. He tried running up the hill. He wobbled, fell, and still tried to get on the hill. He reached the top, and found Maka lying on the ground. She was covered in bruises and blood. He fell beside her.

"Maka! Wake up!" He became frantic. Her eyes slowly, obviously stuggling, opened. "Soul?" She croaked. She reached out to touch his face, but then blacked out. She was barely alive.

"MMMAAAAKKKKAAAA!" With what strength he had left, he picked her up bridal style and started screaming.

In the hospital:

Spirit, Stein, and some other grown-ups got the kids to treat their injuries. They had to pry Soul away from Maka, who remained unconscious. Maka was hospitalized, the rest of the gang had no more than a few broken bones, scratches and bruises, some had stitches.

Soul sat at Maka's bedside, holding her hand. She had broken ribs, was bruised, has stitches in multiple different areas, and is suffering eternal damages from all the hits she took to protect Soul. He felt guilty. If he had manned up and protected Maka, she wouldn't be where she is. It pained him to see her like this. A single tear ran down his cheek.

Stein came up behind him, and put his hand on Soul's shoulder. "Maka's a tough girl." He said. "She'll be fine." Soul's hand that wasn't holding Maka's balled into a fist. "It's all my fault!" He yelled. Maka stirred. Then she suddenly gripped his hand tightly. She started screaming. Soul gripped her hand like she had done for him when Chrona nearly killed him.

Her eyes shot open and she saw Soul. Her heart was racing. She had tears pouring from her eyes, and she noticed Soul had been crying too. Her entire body ached. She loosened her grip on Soul a little. They stared at each other for a long time.

"If defeating Asura doesn't make you the coolest partner ever," Soul started. "Then I don't know what does." He smirked. She gave a weak smile. Stein looked at Maka. "Well, I am going to let you to talk, _alone_." He emphasized alone so Spirit would get the hint. He glared at Soul, and left with Stein.

"I was really worried. I thought you were gonna die." Soul said, frowning at the thought. "That was really stupid, facing Asura alone." He told her. She looked away from Soul. "Everyone else was to hurt to fight. I would rather be defeated than give up." She responded.

"What if you died?" He asked. "Then I'd die for a good cause." He stood up. "How are you so calm about this?! You almost died! I let you down as a weapon and a friend and you're not angry about it!" She stared at him. "You never let me down. The only way you let me down is saying you would die for me!" He saw her pained expression, sighed and sat back down.

"Maka. Do you know why I would give my life for you?" She stared at Soul. "Because you're stupid?" She asked. He glared at her. She sighed. "Because you are the weapon." He shook his head. "You are wrong again."

Is it because we are friends?" He shrugged. "Sort of." She groaned. "Why would you give your life for a fat ankled tiny tits like me?!" She croaked. Soul rolled his eyes and put his hand on the back of her neck. Before she could object, he kissed her. After a minute, they were out of breath. He pulled back.

"Because I love you, Tiny tits." She didn't look at him. He grabbed her hand. "I know you have an eternal hate for guys, I know you are scared of relationships because you don't want to be betrayed like your dad betrayed your mom." A tear fell from her cheek. "But I would never hurt you. And I sure as hell wouldn't let anyone else hurt you."

She was silent. "I know you love me too, Maka." He looked at him. "That's nothing you can prove." He smirked. "You almost died for me." He said. She took her hand out of his. "Because you are my best friend."

"Because you love me."

"I do not!"

"Say you do."

"I don't."

"I thought you didn't like lies."

"I don't."

"Then stop lying."

"I'm not."

"Your soul says otherwise." He smirked. She groaned.

"Fine Soul. I do love you. You annoy me and you make fun of me, and sometimes I think I hate you, but then I know I love you! I didn't want to admit it because I didn't want to fall into the trap and I didn't want you to cheat on me with a big chested girl!" Soul hugged her. She was bawling now.

"Maka. I love you. There is no one else, and there will never be anyone else." She gripped on his shirt. She ignored her injuries, she wasn't in pain anymore. He took her pain away, she took his pain away.

"You won't need courage next time, you have me. And any fight you ever get into, I will always be there next to you."

"I love you, Soul Eater."

CREDITS

**So that's how, in my opinion, the series should have ended. Thanks for reading, R and R, please no flames, Please check out my other stories, and check out Peetas Life by HeyitsMorgann, **


End file.
